Realm of the Condemned
The Realm of the Condemned is a bizarre area filled with floating islands, a sky that glows blue, pink, and purple, a blood-red moon surrounded by a barrier of blue electricity, dark red water, red fog, many purplish-grey, rocky structures, and bones. It is said to be the domain of monsters who were banished there for being overly terrible, and thus, can only be encountered by those currently experiencing dreams or nightmares. Music Themes Areas *'Base Camp': The starting area, the base camp is a small, dimly-lit laboratory filled with state-of-the-art technology, many books on the subject of dreams, a collage of pictures featuring monsters like none the hunter has ever seen before, and a large bed. The client, a single Wyverian researcher, can be found there. If interacted with, the researcher will explain that during his research, he came across a bizarre realm that contained many unsettling monsters like none they've never seen before, and that as of late, many sentient races, such as humans, Wyverians, Sea People, and Troverians, have been plagued by horrid dreams, some of which became deadly. The researcher claims that, according to legend, there were many monsters banished to a realm only accessible through dreams for provoking the wrath of deity-like figures with their wicked and nonsensical nature, and that if one stayed within a dream for too long, they would fall victim to an attack from said monsters, who would drag them to their prison before killing them within the dream, causing them to die in real life. However, he does not have sustainable evidence for this hypothesis, and thus requires the help of a capable individual who can handle anything thrown at them. He will then request the hunter to help him. The hunter can either accept his request, or refuse to take it. Accepting it will cause him to put the hunter into a deep sleep, sending them to the realm. *'Area 1': Unlocked after accepting the request, this area is a large, truly bizarre wasteland surrounded by ten floating islands, a sky that glows blue, pink, and purple, a blood-red moon surrounded by a barrier of blue electricity, blue clouds that crackle with purple electricity, pools of dark red water that go up to the hunter's chest, a red fog that envelops large parts of the area, many purplish-grey, rocky structures in the background, and bones. Once the area is entered, it cannot be escaped until the quest is completed or failed, even with the use of Farcasters. In exchange, gathering spots that provide a large supply of First-Aid Meds, First Aid Meds+, and Rations when interacted with can be found here. Every monster here is fought in sequence, and must be slain so the hunter can leave. List of Monsters Faced 1. Slimock- A small, translucent, pale green blob whose face contains disturbingly human-like facial features, and whose stomach and brain are visible. When it spots a hunter, it will immediately copy them, using electric currents to transform into a clone of them, and will use all of their attacks against them. Uses no elements, and has no weaknesses. Defenseless in its base form, and only uses basic hunter attacks due to inexperience. 2. Solidarmy- a trio of raptors with specialized body parts that allow for either super speed, super strength, and flight. The colour of their feathers determine what element and physical ability they excel in: Blue uses Water and has muscly legs, Red uses Fire and has muscly arms, and Yellow uses Thunder and has wing-like arms. Blue is weak to Fire, Red is weak to Thunder, and Yellow is weak to Water. Each one takes neutral damage from everything else. 3. Phoenix Kulu-ya-Ku- a Kulu-ya-Ku with red skin and orange and yellow feathers holding a meteorite. Oddly for a cannon fodder monster, it has the ability to reincarnate when killed, and will do so a grand total of five times per battle. It uses the Fire and Earth elements through its meteorite, and is weak to Water, resistant to Fire and Earth, and takes neutral damage from everything else. 4. Luxuriale- A blue, Lust-themed dragon with the head and legs of a goat, wings like a bat's, and four whip-like tentacles that spray silk. Uses Wind, Dragon, and Silked, is weak to Fire, takes neutral damage from Ice and Thunder, and is resistant to everything else. 5. Gulash- An orange, Gluttony-themed dragon with the head and legs of a pig, wings like a locust's, and four intestine-like tentacles that steal food items while spraying acids. Uses Water, Ice, Dragon, and Defense Down, is weak to Earth, takes neutral damage from Fire and Thunder, and is resistant to everything else. 6. Avaritoad- A yellow, Greed-themed dragon with the head and legs of a frog, wings like a magpie's, and four moneybag-like tentacles that steal zenny while inflicting powerful blows. Uses Earth, Dragon, and Stun, is weak to Thunder and Paralysis, takes neutral damage from Water and Fire, and is resistant to everything else. 7. Acediastropod- a light blue, Sloth-themed dragon with the body of a snail, the front limbs of a sloth, the hind limbs of a donkey, wings like a blue dragon sea slug's appendages, and four needle-like tentacles that inject weird fluids into their victims. Uses Water, Earth, Dragon, Muddy, Sleep, and Possession, is weak to Fire and Blast, takes neutral damage from Thunder and Wind, and is resistant to everything else. 8. Iralice- a red, Wrath-themed dragon with the head and body of a lion, the limbs of a bear, the wings of a bat, and four tentacles with crocodile-like mouths that spray blood and inflict vicious bites. Uses Fire, Earth, Dragon, Bleeding, and Blood, is weak to Water and Poison, takes neutral damage from Ice and Wind, and is resistant to everything else. 9. Invidiadder- a green, Envy-themed dragon with the head and body of a snake, the legs of a dog, the tail of a scorpion, the wings of a vulture, and four cannon-like tentacles that steal items while firing feces. Uses Fire, Dragon, Soiled, Tarred, Deadly Poison, and Corrupted Poison, is weak to Ice, takes neutral damage from Water. and is resistant to everything else. 10. Superbris- a purple, Pride-themed dragon with the head, wings, and tail of a peacock, the mane and legs of a horse, and four rapier-like tentacles that fire neurotoxic liquids. Uses Fire, Ice, Dragon, Attack Down, Defense Down, and Paralysis, is weak to Earth, takes neutral damage from Water and Thunder, and is resistant to everything else. 11. Red-Brief Rajang- A light brown Rajang with a steel, horned helmet, black hands and feet, dark brown scorch marks on its body, and a red thong. Uses the same attacks as the standard Rajang, but in a more flamboyant, effeminate manner, and it inflicts Fire damage with each attack. Highly resistant to physical, elemental, and status damage, but has low health. 12. Old Pentautarch- What Pentautarch was like before its revamp. It is a large, hydra-like creature with five heads, and said heads have colours that reflect which element they use, and thus, which element they are weak to. The heads are listed from left to right. * Red- Uses Fire, weak to Water, takes neutral damage from everything else. * Blue- Uses Water, weak to Thunder, takes neutral damage from everything else. * Black- Uses, and is weak to, Dragon, takes neutral damage from everything else. * Yellow- Uses Thunder, weak to Ice, takes neutral damage from everything else. * White- Uses Ice, weak to Fire, takes neutral damage from everything else. 13. Old Hexmaster Pentuatarch- What Hexmaster Pentautarch was like before its revamp. Like Old Pentautarch, it is a five-headed creature, except its heads use status ailments instead of elements. Their colours determine what they use, and they are listed from left to right. * Purple- Uses Poison, weak to Fire, takes neutral damage from everything else. * Green- Uses Sleep, weak to Water, takes neutral damage from everything else. * Pink- Uses Confusion, weak to Dragon, takes neutral damage from everything else. * Orange- Uses Paralysis, weak to Thunder, takes neutral damage from everything else. * Brown- Uses Muddy, weak to Ice, takes neutral damage from everything else. 14. Ersatzduke Slimock- A darker, more powerful Slimock that mastered its signature ability, this one, in addition to having higher stats, can use any ability the hunter can use, including Hunter Styles and Hunter Arts. Endemic Life Endemic Life cannot be found here. Notes * The hunter has the choice of either accepting the researcher's request, or refusing it. If they accept, they will be taken to the Realm of the Condemned, and the quest will start. If they refuse, they will simply leave the laboratory with no reward in hand. * The Realm of the Condemned is dedicated to Nin10DillN64's scrapped and deleted concepts, which were divisive at best and widely despised at worst for having unrealistic designs and abilities, being canon monsters with random elements slapped onto them, having overall themes that rubbed viewers the wrong way, and, in the case of Red-Brief Rajang, being nothing more than a ripoff of a character from another franchise and having a sexual nickname in a place that forbids crossovers and suggestive content. This is why there are no specific links on the monster section. * If the hunter faints three times here, a cutscene will play. The cutscene features them snapping back into the real world, then immediately suffering a heart attack before motionlessly falling to the ground, presumably dead from shock over everything that occurred, with the researcher attempting to revive them. * If the hunter completes the quest, the researcher congratulates them for succeeding in their task, then admits that everything he told them was false. He states he's not really a researcher, but is instead a failed fantasy writer whose career fell apart due to a combination of addiction to hard drugs, viewers and publishers alike ripping apart every idea he made due to them being too ridiculous and unrealistic, even by his genre's standards, and depression induced from loneliness caused by his friends and family cutting off contact with him after he became impoverished, that the "sleep serum" he gave them was just Malfestio scales mixed with Oniereus venom, that he's been using an abandoned laboratory as his house, and that the entire thing was just a ruse to try and get someone to like him and spend time with him so he wouldn't feel lonely. He then apologizes for wasting the hunter's time and potentially getting them killed, states that he understands if they can't forgive him for what he did, then gives them their reward as compensation before sending them away. As the hunter leaves, the screen slowly turns white, then cuts back to them being in the Gathering Hall/Hub. * The researcher is based on the idea of drugs and mental health affecting a writer's creativity. * This area is only accessible on April Fool's Day. Category:Areas Category:Nin10DillN64